


Unforgettable Forgetful

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Complete, Forgetfulness, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair always forgets where he puts his hidden blade. Malik is no help. [Fill for the Kink Meme]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable Forgetful

"I swear I put it right _here_."

"It's not there."

"I know that, thank you. Where the hell is it though?"

"Not there..."

"You're not helpful."

"I'm not trying to be."

Altair sent Malik a cold look as he went around in the small room, lifting pillows and books, looking for something. Malik was laying on his side, head resting on his palm lazily and naked, nothing but a blanket covering him up to his hips as he watched the assassin searching frantically. He suppressed a yawn and turned onto his back again, eyes closed.

"It's always the same with you, isn't it?", he murmured after Altair released a rather frustrated groan and slumped back onto the small bed right next to Malik's side, face buried in his hands.

"This wouldn't happen every time if you would just let me wear it during-"

"Sex?"

"Yes", came Altair's flat reply.

Malik snorted. "No chance in hell." He lifted his hand lazily and rubbed over Altair's shoulders since he was sitting with his back turned towards him. He pushed non too gently between his shoulder blades. "You're forgetting your task, novice. I think I heard you mumbling about tea earlier."

Altair sat up straight. "I think I recall you almost bitting my nipple of if I wouldn't get you some."

Malik looked thoughtful for a whole of almost three seconds, tabbing his chin once. "I don't recall such thing, you must confuse me with somebody else. Now, get up novice", and Malik's hand dipped lower to pinch Altair's backside.

"Fucking glutton", Altair murmured, rubbing the sore spot and getting up, making a turn for the door before he stopped.

"What is it now?" Malik watched him standing in the middle of the room, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Where are my pants?"

Malik bit the inner of his cheek hard. "Look down, Altair."

"Aw, fuck."

Malik bit harder to keep himself from laughing. "Get", he simply said and Altair did, sighing heavily.

On some days Altair liked to say that it was all Malik's fault, the man's simple presence being enough for him to forget everything around him. On some days Malik liked to agree to that, especially when Altair was wriggling in pleasure underneath him. On most days though it was simply because Altair tried to be at three different places at once inside his mind, always thinking about the Apple, the Order, about the images he saw and which he called future, about Malik... alright, four things, and all of it was just too much stress.

On other days though...

"There it is!", Altair said surprised once he had returned, their tea on a small tray and he placed it on the small bedside table, his hidden blade, the object of his desire, laying right next to it. He picked the weapon up while he turned around to face Malik. The man just looked at him, eyebrows arched, confusion washing over his face then.

"It's been there all the time", Malik said, forcing his facial expression into a neutral one.

"You put it there, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"You hid it from me and then you put it there!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

Malik groaned, wiping his face with his hand before he reached for Altair, his fingers wrapping around his wrist pulling him onto the bed and on top of him. Altair's surprised yelp made him chuckle. "I did not", he murmured huskily and his hand brushed over the small of Altair's back and down to his waist and further still until he reached his backside while he leaned upwards, placing a small kiss on Altair's lips and pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"You did", Altair said softly and underneath a small groan, his eyes fluttering shut.

"You're too stressed lately. I swear, one day you'll forget to bring your own head", Malik said softly against his lips, his hand moving to the front of Altair's pants, fingers already working to open them once more. "Let me help you relax."

"I thought you wanted me to get us tea?"

Malik groaned, rolling his eyes and sighing deeply.

"Stupid, forgetful novice!"


End file.
